Loving You Deeply
by MISSGlenice
Summary: The reason of Hao's resolve of killing all humans was his love with someone he should never had fallen in love with. HaoXJeanne
1. Their First Lives

They were lovers in their first lives.

Total strangers in their second.

Enemies in their third.

A devil from the deepest and darkest areas of hell.

An angel purest of all angels.

Falling in love with each other was their biggest mistake.

* * *

"My lady!" A red-haired man cried to a blacked- hair lady. 

"Lord! I've been waiting for you! What took you so long! I was worried that your family realised what we were going to do!" The lady replied anxiously.

"Sorry, my dove," The man said, using his pet name for her, "I was held back..."

"It's all right. What matters is that you are here now." She said, putting down the luggage she was carrying to hug her lover.

"GET THEM! THEY'RE PLANNING TO ELOPE! A NUN AND THE DEVIL OF THE ASAKURAS!" The nuns from the church, along with the villagers, that Jeanne had been living in were running after the two lovers.

The man grabbed the lady's hand and started to run. They ran and ran.

"Love! I can't run anymore..."

"My love! I won't abandon you! You can do it!"

"No, I can't! They're catching up!"

"I love you." The man said, stopping finally. The lady back away.

"Run. I'll surrender back to the church."

"No."

"Leave. I'm just a simple girl. You are a powerful shaman. Win the shaman tournament. And come back for me."

"But..."

"No buts. I'll just interfere with your goal to being the shaman king. Go."

The man lowered his head and ran away.

* * *

The lady was caught by the villagers and was put to death. 

She was hung in the village square.

The man was watching with his many comrades.

He was crying.

His comrades had never seen their master cry.

There he made a vow.

"I will kill all of humanity. To avenge my precious dove, even if it takes all my lives."

The man was Hao, second to the devil.

The lady was Jeanne, the purest of all angels.

Loving each other, also ensured their hatred for each other.


	2. Their Second Lives

He was a devil well-known in the shaman world for his ruthlessness, while she?

She was an angel known for her generosity.

The biggest wrong they did was just falling in love with each other.

* * *

"Kill him! He stole the Sprit of Fire! He killed so many people! He deserved death!" 

"No!" A silvered- haired lady said, begging the person, "No matter how evil a person may get, he must have done something good."

"But..."

"Please?!" The silver- haired lady begged, desperately .

"Why are you helping him? He's a devil not worth your pity, why are you helping him?" The judge said.

"Because... because... I want to help."

"I know. It's because your previous life." The judge said, "it may be because of you that he want to kill all humans. But it was HIS decision that caused so many innocent lives to die."

"I still want to help him."

"My decision remains the same. Death awaits him." The judge said, avoiding his daughter's eyes.

"Father! Please... Spare him! I beg of you..."

"No. I going to see him to tell him about his fate... and"

"Say no more. I know what you're going to say, but allow me to see him too" She said, tears leaked out of her silver orbs.

"..." He silently nodded and made a gesture which meant for her to follow him.

"Hao, you are hereby sentenced to death. You would be beheaded." The judge said, as the browned- haired devil was forced to his knees.

"Heh... This won't work. I'll be back." The devil said.

"Father. Please spare him..." The silver-haired angel begged. The devil looked up, his eyes widened upon what he saw. It was his dove! Her angel.

"I'm sorry, my dove. I die without regrets now I see you well. We will meet again, so don't cry for me. Believe me. I'll come back for you, my dove."

"Do it." The judge ordered, with a 'thunk' the head of the devil fell.

"NOO!" The angel cried, "It's all my fault... If I hadn't asked him to come back for me, he wouldn't be like this. It's all my fault..."

Suddenly, she grabbed a dagger and plunged it into her chest, then slowly crawled over towards the devil's slain head, cradling it in her chest.

"Father, I'm sorry for my actions, but I really can't stop myself." She said, closing her eyes, resting in peace.

* * *

Both ended their lives for each other, the devil who wished to amend for his wrong doings and the angel for her beloved. 

But their hatred for each other has begun.


	3. Their Third Lives

**Their third life**

A love turned sour…

"Evil will never triumph over good!" The pure maiden cried

"Really now? I'll see that that saying is changed!"

With that, Hao appeared behind her and without a blink of an eye, plunged his hand into her chest and pulled her soul out. As he focused on crushing her soul, suddenly he felt the frequent heart ache that he had after confrontations with the Iron maiden. He always thought it was because she was a formidable foe and the heart ache was a result of the confrontation, but what was it? Was it something more? This is not the time for this! Concentrating on the task at hand, he ignored the warning signs.

With a silent pop, what was left in his fists was the crushed remains of Iron Maiden Jeanne's soul.

As life left her silvery orbs, their eyes met and Hao felt his heart was on fire. In that instant, he remembered.

Suddenly, their past lives flashed before his eyes. Looking on her lifeless body, he remembered his vow, his love, his dove. He remembered the reason why he wanted to be shaman king. He remembered the reason for his desire for the title.

After caressing her beautiful face for the first and only time, he stood up. He has more important things to do. Like winning the title so he can change what he had done.

Fate looks victoriously over the scene. Finally, the two are in their proper places - separated.


End file.
